


Of matchmaking and failure

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, matchmaking attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: When the new art teacher arrives, Peter Parker and his friends think he'd make a great match for the school's physics teacher Tony Stark. However, as their plans progress, some things are revealed that throw a wrench in the works and set them up for embarrassment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Of matchmaking and failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/gifts).



> For the 2019 Cap-Iron Man exchange, I hope you like it giftee!

“His name is Mr Rogers!” Peter gasps out, breath lost after sprinting from Fury’s office all the way to the physics room, just moments before the bell rang. Of course, it didn’t really matter as Mr Stark was always late no matter what and you only had to arrive before him. Harry just raised one eyebrow, vaguely unimpressed as Peter skidded into the room and crashed into the desk with a dull thud.

“And we care why?” His dismissive tone earned him a smack from MJ who was sitting beside him, shooting him a glare as she did so. “Oi!” The other boy snapped out, arm raised to hit back but Gwen caught him before he could retaliate, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips.

“Be nice Harry, MJ, you’re both sixteen not six. Whose name is Mr Rogers?” Peter was cut off from answering by Mr Stark interrupting them from the front of the class.

“The new art teacher’s name is Mr Rogers, now if you four aren’t too busy gossiping about the new members of the faculty, perhaps we could begin the lesson?” Peter scrambled to his seat and focused his attention on the board and Gwen pointed to the next lesson on the schedule. Art. All four tried to keep their focus on the lesson at hand and not the new teacher who had just joined their high school.

“Mr Rogers,” MJ scoffed as they walked towards their next class, hair swaying against her back as they walked, “who wants to bet he’s some 70-year-old dinosaur who wears cardigans and-!” The other three peered around her to see what had shocked her into silence and their jaws dropped simultaneously.

“You would’ve lost that bet…” Gwen managed to get out as they stared at the literal Adonis who would be teaching their art classes from now on.

“Not exactly a “70-year-old dinosaur” is he?” The group of teenagers whipped around to see Mr Stark grinning down at them manically and to MJ’s horror, the new art teacher opened the door to smile at them before frowning at the physics teacher.

“Who’s a 70-year-old dinosaur?” The four teenagers shrunk down, hoping that their beloved physics teacher wouldn’t sell them out, after all, he adored Peter, thought he was brilliance incarnate, maybe-

“These four were speculating on how ancient you’d be.” Never mind, Mr Stark was a traitor. “To be fair to them Rogers, the old guy was an ancient windbag, I spent most of the staff meetings wondering if he’d croak right in front of us.” The new teacher’s mouth fell open into a perfect “O” of surprise and he started to splutter at the inappropriateness of the remark.

“Mr Stark, you can’t just-“

“Call me Tony, everyone does sweetheart.” The physics teacher punctuated this with a quick wink and the teenagers turned peanut gallery watched as a flush worked its way down the new teacher’s neck, starting from his ears and winding down his neck. _Pale skin really sucks when blushing,_ Gwen mused in her head, knowing it well from her own pale skin and light blonde hair making any flush stand out embarrassingly stark against her skin. At the sight of the blush Tony’s grin turned sly and knowing, a smile that his student knew meant torment was coming but he simply waved at the new teacher before turning on his heel to go back to his classroom. They watched as Mr Rogers’ eyes followed the physics teacher until he was out of sight before turning to pay attention to them once more.

“He’s not always like that!” Peter blurted out, his lack of filter and the fact that Mr Stark was his favourite teacher, likely causing him to speak out even though he looked like he regretted it the moment the words were out of his mouth. Mr Rogers just laughed, eyes crinkling with laughter at the words before he composed himself enough to answer.

“Don’t worry about it, I really don’t mind. Now come on, we were supposed to start class a few minutes ago and I can’t get in trouble my first day.”

When the lunch bell rang MJ was the first to speak, gesturing wildly with one hand even as she collected her lunch with the others. Gwen eventually took the tray out of her hands to prevent her from throwing mashed potato all over Harry which would lead to another fight and she was not prepared to handle the two attempting to murder each other again. Peter was always useless when trying to pry them apart, he always ended up cheering for MJ as they wrestled like children.

“I was not the only one who felt that tension in the air right?” Harry didn’t reply, shoving a mouthful of food into his face to avoid replying but Peter was willing to engage in the conversation.

“There was definitely sparks flying, I’ve never actually seen Mr Stark act like that with anyone else before.” Gwen frowned at the other boy as she began to cut up her food.

“Wait really? I thought Mr Stark was friendly with all the staff, I’ve heard him try and quip with Fury before!” Peter pursed his lips slightly as he chewed, mulling the question around in his mind for a long moment as the other three waited for his answer.

“I mean he’s always friendly, but he doesn’t use pet names. He likes nicknames and joking but what happened with Mr Rogers was different to how he usually acts around people.” MJ paused for a moment nodding her head for a long moment before she smiled wide and decisive.

“Then we should set them up.” The second the words left her mouth Harry choked on his mouthful of food and Gwen smacked his back a few times until he could speak again.

“If that’s your plan I refuse to be a part of it, every time you have a plan it backfires horrifically.” MJ glared at him and Gwen prepared herself to mediate before they could start smacking at each other again.

“They do not!”

“So, you don’t remember that time you swore that it would be fine to steal my dad’s liquor? Or that time you said that Coach wouldn’t be back for ages and we’d totally be able to borrow that equipment? Or-“ Harry was cut off by Peter’s hand covering his mouth and he looked over at MJ apologetically.

“What Harry means to say is, do you think this is a good idea?” Harry tried to interrupt, likely trying to disagree but Peter refused to move his hand, “shut up Harry, I mean, meddling in our teachers’ lives might not work out well.”

MJ rolled her eyes at the protests, “I just meant that we leave a few anonymous gifts in Mr Rogers’ classroom, nothing too ridiculous but it can’t hurt anything. Okay, so here’s the plan-” They were so wrapped up in their preparations that neither of them noticed Mr Stark passing through the lunch hall and overhearing their plans. The physics teacher’s mouth curled up into a grin and he slipped away as quickly as he could before he was noticed. He leaned against the doorway of his husband’s classroom and admired how his shirt rode up as he pinned artwork from his last school onto the window. He kicked the door shut behind him as he entered and pressed a kiss to the back of his husband’s neck.

Tony slid his arms around his husband’s waist and smiled as Steve leant back into him with a soft sigh and turned in his arms to face his husband. The small smile that tugged at Steve’s lips made his eyes seem brighter and Tony felt his heart beat faster in his chest. The besotted look in Steve’s eyes warmed him from the inside out and Tony allowed his chin to be tilted up gently as his husband pressed a deep kiss against his lips, pulling him flush against him as he did so. When they broke apart, Steve’s small smile had broken into a wide grin and he rested his chin against the top of Tony’s head.

“Hi,” he began but his husband interrupted, mouth beginning to run a mile a minute as he relayed what he’d just overheard.

“You know my best student, Peter Parker? He was part of that group who watched you turn bright red this morning?” Steve’s cheeks began to heat up once more as he protested.

“You said we were going to be professional while working together! And then you went and called me sweetheart and I didn’t know how to react!” Tony hummed soothingly from where he stood in his husband’s arms, a tone that Steve had come to recognise as placating and likely meant Tony had stopped listening.

“Mm, anyways, they’ve decided that we would make a good couple and want to matchmake us secretly.” If Steve had been drinking water, he would’ve choked on it. What actually happened was that he choked on air, taking a step away from his husband as he tried to compose himself. Tony offered no assistance in any way shape or form, in fact, he seemed slightly amused at Steve’s shock. When he managed to compose himself once more; he turned to face his husband with wide blue eyes as he blurted out the only thing on his mind.

“They want to _what?_ ” Tony shrugged carelessly as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on his husband.

“Matchmake us, of course, they couldn’t know we’ve been together for years, but I still feel like it could be funny if we tell them soon and see their faces-“

“What if we didn’t?” Tony’s rambling was cut off and he stared at Steve for a long moment as he elaborated, “didn’t tell them we were married I mean? Let them try out their scheme and see how it turns out?” Slowly but surely an evil grin crept across Tony’s face and he nudged an elbow against Steve’s side as the grin grew wider and he laughed.

“You pretend you’re as sweet as apple pie but you’re a little shit Rogers and no amount of batting those innocent blue eyes will change my mind about that.” Steve just smiled gently at his husband, adoration in his eyes and Tony pressed a quick kiss to his lips as the bell sounded again. “We’ll keep it a secret then, see how long the ruse can be kept up?” Steve smiled again, this one containing a hint more mischief as he pulled Tony into a heated kiss. When they broke apart Tony was panting slightly, sight slightly hazy with desire and he leaned in for another kiss but Steve dodged back laughing.

“That’s to last until the end of the day Mr Stark. We’ll be strictly professional from now on.” Before his husband could catch his wrist or his arm and pull him into a kiss Steve was out of the classroom throwing his head back with laughter as Tony cursed loudly behind him.

“You’re doing what?” Natasha raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow as hard emerald eyes locked onto Steve’s who squirmed slightly under her intense stare. Natasha Romanoff, P.E teacher and feared throughout the school.

“We’re playing the long con with the students, pretending we aren’t married as they’re trying to set us up.” Clint burst out into sharp laughter beside Natasha, head thrown back as he tried to rein in his hysterical laughter.

“This is going to be a train wreck Rogers. First of all, as much as I love Parker and his friends, they aren’t exactly the most intelligent bunch. Sure, Michelle is as sharp as a tack, but Parker has a brain too big for his body and that combined with the fact the other two don’t rein them in means this is going to blow up in your face. Secondly, Stark lacks the self-control to not blow your cover in front of everyone and that will be your biggest hurdle.” Clint had the most self-satisfied smile ever gracing his face, content to watch the train wreck unfold before him.

“Thanks Barton,” Steve deadpanned and got a jaunty salute as a response, “just wanted to ask you to not let on to the students that we’re together, just to see what they do.”

“It’s your funeral Rogers.” While Natasha had enough dignity to not lose her composure like Clint had, her gaze was still amused enough that Steve felt like he’d been laughed at enough for one day and headed back to his classroom to pack up.

To his surprise there was a small bouquet of roses lying on his desk and as he examined the card, “ _From your secret admirer”,_ he mused that the group wasted no time getting started with their plans. He couldn’t help but admire the flowers, they were very pretty, and he didn’t notice the four teenagers staring at him from outside the window, carefully peering in the window. MJ was sitting on Peter’s shoulders as she peeked into the window as the other three hissed questions at her.

“Is he blushing? Does he seem flattered?” Gwen whispered, far too invested in this already, while Harry rolled his eyes beside her.

“Does he look disinterested?”

“Do you think he liked the flowers?” MJ cursed under her breath as the art teacher glanced up towards the window and she smacked at Peter’s hand quickly.

“He’s looking towards the window, put me down, put me down!” Peter panicked, stepped backwards away from the window, overbalanced and they knocked into Gwen and Harry, falling into a heap of tangled limbs with a flurry of loud cursing that had Mr Rogers opening the window and peering out at the students.

“Are you four okay?” Steve could barely hold back his laughter at the panicked yet pained expressions on his students’ faces as they tried to find an excuse or a reason for all four being outside the art room.

“We were just- uh-“ Peter stumbled over his words, knowing his cheeks were probably flushing red, giving away the lie for what it was but luckily MJ intervened, confidence in every word.

“Sorry sir, we just spotted the flowers on your desk and wondered who they were from.” Steve had to commend their commitment to their plan, even Osborne seemed interested in his response and he shrugged, calculated and casual.

“I’m not sure, I came back from lunch to find them already on my desk, you four don’t happen to know who shares a lunch break with me do you?”

“Mr Stark, Mr Barton, Miss Romanoff, Miss Carter and Mr Coulson.” Gwen rattled off the names easily and they watched as the art teacher’s cheeks heated up and he thanked them, mind clearly elsewhere as he nodded, going back to prepping his classroom even as his gaze slid across to the roses every now and again. Once the four were in their next class Michelle tilted her chin up in a clear challenge at Harry, smugness radiating off her in waves.

“I told you this was a great idea. He liked the flowers, it worked, we’re well on our way.”

“Until he thinks it’s one of the other teachers leaving him the presents. What if he confronts one of the others about who is leaving the gifts for him?” Gwen placed a placating hand on Michelle’s shoulder as Peter interjected with his latest idea.

“Harry’s right in a way, next time we should make the gift more personal to Mr Stark, like a robot or something, make it something so obvious that it could only be Mr Stark leaving the anonymous gifts.” They elbowed each other as they began to plan their next gift, Peter sketching out the design as his friends interjected with their own ideas and suggestions.

Steve arrived home with his bouquet of flowers and placed them in a jar and left them on the kitchen table. He called out for his husband and Tony emerged from his workshop and spotted the flowers on the table and a devious smile crossed his face. He trailed one hand across the roses, an eyebrow raising high on his forehead as he schooled his face into a frown, eyes fixed on Steve’s innocent face.

“Attracting admirers at your new school are you Rogers? What would your husband think about this?” Tony began to move closer to his husband, careful steps, measured, even as his eyes flashed with amusement, he kept his frown, even as his hands began to trail down his husband’s chest.

“My husband should be pleased I came home to him,” despite the lack of a smile on Steve’s face, his voice was full of barely restrained laughter as he tried to drag out his husband’s patience for as long as was possible. He batted his eyelashes slowly, knowing how Tony couldn’t help but watch his lashes fan against his cheeks. “After all, with such gifts how could a man resist-!”

Tony’s restraint clearly broke as he pulled his husband into a deep kiss, the groan that rumbled through Steve’s chest only making him kiss him harder. Tony clung to his husband, drinking in his sounds, how he felt under his fingertips, how soft his hair was as hands ran through it. Steve broke the kiss with a laugh, amusement dancing in his eyes as Tony’s soft whine as he took a small step back, hands tugging at him to come back.

“So touchy today,” Steve sighed out as he let Tony pull him back into a kiss and Tony’s reply was muttered around the kisses that he peppered over Steve’s face and neck.

“Didn’t get to touch you all day, this scheme is going to drive me insane soon, just shut up and kiss me Steve.” His husband let out another soft laugh before obliging his husband’s wish, pulling him in for a softer kiss, touches reverent as their inside joke was forgotten as they became too wrapped up in one another.

* * *

As weeks passed Michelle refused to let up on her little plan as she was certain that the tension was building between the two teachers, swearing on her life that they were close to snapping any minute. In many ways she was right. Tony was very close to calling off the entire joke, certain that he would die soon if he wasn’t allowed to show any affection to his husband at work; while Steve, though he had enjoyed the attempted subtlety from his students as they tried to deduce his likes and dislikes, was starting to feel his own restrain begin to wear thin.

“What if the next gift is an invite to dinner or something like that? Mr Rogers is a gentleman, surely he wouldn’t leave Mr Stark hanging.” Gwen mused as they made their way down the hall only to be stopped by another student, their face dripping with amusement and confusion.

“You’re trying to set Mr Rogers up?” At the three nods and one shrug, they burst out laughing, full-bodied and loud. When they finally got a hold of themselves, they managed to choke out a few words, “Mr Rogers is married!” Before they wandered off towards their class, still laughing while the four stood stock still, the words running around in their heads over and over again.

“He’s married?” Gwen is the first one to break the silence, her voice tentative and unsure while Peter appears to be shuffling through his memories. MJ went very quiet for a moment before she curses, loudly making the other three jump.

“I saw a ring around his neck a few weeks ago but I thought it was an heirloom or something, not a wedding ring!” Harry mutters a few curses under his breath though he’s still relieved on some level that he no longer has to find creative ways to sneak into the art room to leave the gifts. The last plan his friends had concocted, left him trapped in the art supply closet as he was forced to hide as the teacher entered before he could make his escape. Peter had ended up clinging to the top of the doorframe at one point in an effort to remain unseen. Gwen and Michelle had remained unsympathetic to their plight.

“We should go apologise.” Gwen’s words are quietly spoken as if she’s unsure of what she just said but the other three wince and nod.

“We’ve probably made him uncomfortable.” Peter groaned out, hiding his head in his hands as they walked towards the art room, “he’s such a great teacher as well and now he’ll hate us-“

“Sh!” Michelle suddenly snaps out as they can suddenly hear voices in the classroom, one belonging to Mr Rogers and the other one was clearly Mr Stark.

“Another anonymous gift I see Mr Rogers, a very popular man I see. But I have to wonder, what would your husband say about someone pursuing you so brazenly.” They could hear Mr Rogers’ soft laugh through the door as he answered.

“I’m not sure Mr Stark, what _would_ my husband have to say?”

“Just kiss me Rogers.” All four exchange shocked looks before Michelle shoves the door open without any thought and Peter yells the first thing that comes to his mind.

“You two are married?!” Their teachers break apart, identical shocked looks on their faces but Peter was already monologuing, “and we spent all that time trying to get you two together and you’ve been married this entire time, I can’t believe that we never noticed-!”

“That’s because Rogers here thought it would be funny to keep it from you.” A sudden silence falls after that revelation.

“Mr Rogers? The epitome of all-American apple pie? Deceived us?” When they look to the art teacher for confirmation he just shrugs, a slight apology in his eyes.

“I thought it’d be amusing.”

“How long have you been married?” Gwen asked quietly and they watch as Mr Stark’s eyes go soft as he looks at his husband.

“Over seven years now-“

“We’re so sorry by the way!” Peter blurts out, cutting off his teacher and then going scarlet when he realised what he’d just done.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Mr Rogers reassured them and they nodded dumbly before escaping the classroom as soon as they could, not wanting to stay long enough for their teachers to change their minds. As they tried to process what had just happened they heard laughter from inside the classroom and Mr Rogers trying to chastise his husband, even as he seemed to fight down his own amusement.

“Their _faces_ Steve, I thought Parker’s brain just shut down in front of us all. A miracle of science lost and all for one of your stupid pranks!”

“You played along Tony and you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that reveal, their faces after all!” The laughter died down to a few soft snorts and the four students walked as far away from their recent humiliation as possible, making it all the way outside before they had processed the events enough to speak.

“Mr Stark is never going to let us live this down!” Peter wailed out dramatically but there was no exaggeration in his words, their physics teacher would cherish this ammunition against them until they graduated and likely for a long time after that as well.

“This is why we should not follow Michelle’s next hare-brained scheme even if it seems enticing!”

“Oh shut up Osborne, I was right in the end, there was chemistry between them.”

“Shame you couldn’t figure out what kind of chemistry before it was too late.”

“You!” Michelle launched herself at Harry, smacking at him playfully as he tried to throw her off, swearing his head off as Gwen and Peter laughed at the scene, even as they dreaded their next lesson with either teacher.

By the end of the week, the entire school had heard about their failed attempts to matchmake an already married couple. The two teachers would sometimes lace their fingers together in public and they now wore their wedding bands on their fingers more often, though Steve’s often remained on the chain to avoid staining. Steve and Tony couldn’t help but bring up the incident whenever they had the chance, knowing that the four students would never be able to live down their plans to bring together those who already adored each other.


End file.
